Friendship
by Nemisses
Summary: A weird kind of a friendship between two former enemies. One shot.


As you can tell I am still pissed at the way Robin handled the whole Zelena thing but I'll get over it.

**Friendship**

'I am sorry but I can't' Regina grabbed the hands that had begun to roam her body.

'I understand'

'That is the thing, Robin. I don't think that you do, you hurt me to the core. You slept with her a mere two weeks after we said our goodbyes and that is the thing, Robin that is what hurts the most. You gave up on me and not only that you gave up so quickly'

Suddenly she had enough, Regina left the bed they were currently in.

'I thought I could get over that but I can't at least not right now. I am…angry at you for leaving me like that. Dammit Robin…' and this time she was yelling. 'YOU GAVE UP SO QUICKLY, you sick son of bitch, you keep going on and on about that goddamn honor of yours and the code you live by but when it comes down to it you have.. ' Regina slammed the door behind her. 'neither!' and she was screaming the last word.

Regina magiced herself an outfit and poofed over to Granny's diner where her appearance startled Grumpy who was about to sip on an ice cold beer.

'Watch it, sister'

'Shut up, dwarf. I am not in the mood'

'ooooh trouble in paradise'

'What paradise, the asshole slept with my sister and got her pregnant, if I didn't know any better I'd say I was watching an episode of the Bold and the Beautiful'

Grumpy and Regina had somewhat of weird friendship, it usually resulted in them mouthing each other off but when it came down to it, they respected each other in a weird twisted way.

'Make him win you back' Grumpy mumbled. 'from what you've told me he seems to think everything is just peachy and you'll fall right back in his arms like nothing really happened'

Regina seemed to mull this over. She nodded. The dwarf was right. Silence engulfed the two strange friends.

'You're right Dwarf'

'I am always right, Sister even when I am not I still am, remember that'

Regina seemed to mull things over in her head.

'Just don't go all Evil Queen on him, Ok'

'Can you for once drop the E –word' Regina sighed.

Grumpy shook his head. 'Nope, are you crazy, no scratch that, you are crazy so that is not a valid remark. As long as you keep calling me Dwarf I am aloud to call you the Evil Queen'

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes. Granny set two very expensive whiskey's in front of the two. She had grown fond off seeing these two together. She also knew Regina would be the one to pick up the tab. Leroy downed his glass in one gulp, stroke his beard and turned towards Regina.

'Like I said you need to let him know that he has to work for it. He has to win you back, he has to win you all over again'

'I am not a price that you can win' Regina growled.

'you know I didn't mean it like that what I mean is, don't make it too easy for him. It only took him two weeks before he banged that witch and now he seem to think he can do the same with you'

'He didn't know she wasn't Marion. He thought… ah hell I didn't know what he was thinking, all I can think about is his hands on her, his mouth kissing her, his...well you get my drift'

'Gross, I didn't need to know that. That is too much intel, Lady' Grumpy grabbed Regina's whiskey and gulped that one down too. 'for the record he wasn't thinking, men don't think when it comes to sex'

'HE, that whiskey was mine'

'well, now it is gone and my question to you is, what are you still doing here' Grumpy said.

Regina paid the bill and left some extra cash on the counter so Leroy could get one more. She was about to leave when she turned around, grabbed Leroy, yanked his cap off and kissed the bald spot that was there.

'He, don't do that. You know I hate it when you do that' Leroy quickly looked around the diner to see if anyone had seen that rare display of affection between two former enemies.

'I love you too, Dwarf' She murmured in his ear.

'Yeah, Yeah beat it sister. I don't want you anywhere near me ever again'

In the background Granny chuckled, now that was some weird friendship.

 **The End**


End file.
